


Triple Drabble: Love You Like I Love You.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Citadel, Kink, M/M, Song Lyric Title, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Triple Drabble: Love You Like I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/gifts), [jay_linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/gifts).



Ioan has a lot of different collars, because Hugh is an indecisive bastard with too much money and an insatiable desire to make Ioan wear pretty things in public and then admire him with a sappy yet evil look on his face. That's not a complaint.

Hugh also enjoys giving Ioan new and interesting kinds of bruises, but that's for a different kind of public showing off, with slightly more evilness, and that's also not a complaint.

For Hugh's birthday, Ioan finally goes out and buys Hugh that damn goldfish. From Hugh's reaction, he just bought him the world.

Hugh tells him not to move and fucks him slowly and carefully and then ties Ioan's hands behind his back and fucks him even slower with larger and larger toys and this is worth all the fish maintenance _ever_ to get thanked like this, Ioan thinks, and he says so, and Hugh laughs, very evilly, and tells him that he has to be more creative than that if he thinks he's going to be allowed to orgasm tonight.

Which isn't yet at the embroider-on-a-pillow stage, but it's getting there.

"Are you calling me predictable?" Hugh asks.

"No, never," Ioan mumbles into the pillow, afterwards, and shifts uncomfortably, and Hugh pats his arse companionably and rearranges the blankets and then turns out the lights. "Never predictable," Ioan continues after a yawn.

"Uh-huh," Hugh says. "You aren't fooling anyone."

"I protest _just enough_ ," Ioan insists and grunts as he pushes himself up to get a better angle on the pillow, because that's easier than moving his arms enough to pull the pillow down. "Someone has to keep your head on this planet."

"Because I'm an indecisive bastard," Hugh says. "Who spoils you too much."

"Exactly," Ioan says. "I've trained you well."

Hugh laughs.


End file.
